Hot Chocolate Love
by Kranna 25
Summary: A Reks and Vaan slashfic.  It's snowing in Rabanastre and they take cover in a café where things take an odd turn.  ReksxVaan, hot chocolate, and snow!  What could possibly be better!


A/N: Hello. This is just a little slashfic I wrote about Reks and Vaan to celebrate winter coming. It was snowing yesterday, and I thought this would be cute. The place they go to in this story is a place called "The Bean Bank." I know there wouldn't be one in Ivalice, but if anyone was ever there, they might understand how cute it would be for Vaan and Reksy to go there. Anyway, enough talk. Happy Holidays and on with the story!! P.S. - I own nothing but this fanfic.

It was snowing in Rabanastre, and it was the strangest thing I had ever seen. The weather did have a tendancy to get a little chilly during the wet season, but nothing like this. There was neither grass nor sand in the Giza Plains, only snow. And the citezens of Rabanastre were getting to work on sewing some scarves and mittens.

Reks and I walked through the streets, where many people were trying to find shelter from the storm. Snowflakes rushed down from the sky, landing on my face and hair. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to block out the cold. I wasn't used to this kind of weather, since I lived in a desert area, well, most of the time. But, even though the bitter wind made me shiver and the snowflakes stung as they touched me, I still found it all very exciting. I had never seen real snow before in my life. Only in books, and I rarely saw those either.

Reks wrapped an arm around me, when he saw me shiver.

"It'll be okay, little buddy," he said. I nodded. I wasn't a bit worried. An adventure in the snow was good enough, but I was with my favorite person in the world, who currently had his arm around me. I was more than content.

I snuggled in closer to my brother for warmth. The little vest I was wearing did practically nothing to block out the cold. I knew Reks' short-sleeved shirt wouldn't do much against the frosty weather either, but we were able to keep each other warm by being close to one another.

We could have just gone back to Penelo's house, which was where we lived now, but the house didn't have heating. And on top of that, Penelo wasn't even home. She was at Migelo's shop as usual, keeping busy with little tasks and errands she was asked to do.

Reks and I kept walking, the snow falling rapidly, directly into our faces.

"Come on, Vaan. Let's just go in here until the storm lightens up a little," he suggested. I followed him into a little building that was situated in one of the side-streets of the city. Warmth greeted us as we entered, and I shook my head, making snowflakes fly every-which-way. A waitress came up to us immediately after we had entered.

"Good day. A table for two?" she asked, politely.

"Uh... Okay," Reks answered, realizing that we were in some kind of restaurant.

"This way, please," the waitress smiled, leading us to a small table in front of what seemed to be the ordering area.

"Just order up there when you're ready," she said as we sat down. Then she walked away and disappeared behind the counter.

I inhaled the warm air of the shop deeply. It smelled like... coffee, and hot chocolate. I looked around at the casing that ran along the counter. Inside were plates of giant cookies, delicious-looking squares, and lots of other mouth-watering treats.

"Reks...?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I-"

"Get something to eat?" he finished.

"Y-yeah. Please?" I asked, giving him my best angelic voice, and putting on a puppy-dog face.

"Yes, Vaan. You can get something to eat," he answered, sighing. Then he smiled and handed me some gil. I got up from my seat and went over to the plastic casing where all the good stuff was. There were so many great-looking chocolate and sweet things, that I didn't know what to pick. Finally, I decided to get a chocolate-chip cookie.

I paid for my purchase, then sat down again across the table from Reks. I stared proudly at the cookie I had bought, which was even bigger than my fist.

"That's just what you need. More sugar," he laughed. I took the plastic wrap off the cookie and then took a big bite.

"Mmm... That's good," I told him.

"Good. I'm going to get something too," he said, standing up. He went over to the counter and didn't come back to sit down again until a few minutes later. He came back with a cup containing a steaming hot drink.

"Oooh! What is that?" I asked.

"Hot chocolate," he answered, taking a sip of it.

"Ooh. Is it good?"

"Yeah, do you want a sip?" he asked. My heart skipped happily. I was about to drink from the same cup that Reks' soft lips had touched.

"O-okay," I answered. Being careful not to burn my tongue, I took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Mmm..." I said.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we can share it if you want," he suggested.

"...Okay," I smiled.

Reks and I sat there, taking turns drinking from the cup, until only a bit of hot chocolate was left, just enough to keep the mug warm. I placed my hands around it, using its heat to warm up my cold hands. Reks must've had the same idea, only a moment too late. His hands landed on my own, instead of on the cup.

"Oh... Sorry," he said, pulling away.

"N-no... It's okay. ...Put them back there. It feels nice," I whispered.

"What?" Reks asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just meant, it feels nice b-because it helps warm up my hands," I said, stumbling over my words.

"Oh, okay," he answered, hesitantly placing his hands back over mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, but I couldn't look at him for fear of blushing. I stared all around the room, trying to occupy myself. And I wondered if Reks was doing the same thing.

Finally he asked, "Do you want to finish off that hot chocolate now?"

"N-no, that's okay. You can have it," I answered, sweetly.

"No, it's fine. You can have it, if you want."

"No, you can."

"No, you can."

Then we both smiled at each other and laughed a bit. Reks, not taking his hands off mine, picked up the cup and put it up to my mouth. I smiled and then drank the remains of the hot chocolate.

"So, what do we do now? I'd say it's still snowing outside," I said as I watched another customer come in, covered in snow.

"Yeah, well, let's stay here a little longer then. Come on, let's see what's in the back room," Reks said, taking my hand and pulling me along. At the back of the café, there was a small room, separated from the rest of the place. Inside was a lamp on a stand, a fake tree with lights, some magazines on a rack, and a couch.

"This looks like a nice place to rest a while," he said.

"Yeah," I answered, taking a seat on the beige couch. The lamp gave a soft glow to the room, making it seem calming and relaxing.

Reks sat down beside me and let out a content sigh. Feeling suddenly tired, I took off my boots and lay down. Reks did the same. He lay behind me, his back right against the back of the couch, with his arm around me.

"Reks, I love you," I said, without even meaning to let it slip out. "I-I mean... uh..."

"It's alright. I know, little buddy," he answered, seeming calm. I figured he must not understand.

"No, Reks, I don't think you get it. I-I'm... in love with you," I told him, uneasily.

"I know. And it's okay."

"Okay?! How is it okay?!"

"Because," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "I love you too."

I felt my cheeks turn a whole new shade of pink, and I turned onto my other side so I was facing Reks. I then snuggled my face up against him and cuddled in close.

"The storm has stopped!" someone yelled happily.

"Horray!" a bunch of people cheered.

"Does this mean we have to go?" I asked, disappointedly, my voice muffled from being buried against Reks.

"No. We can stay a little longer," he said, pulling me in a little closer with his arm.

"Good," I said, feeling like I was going to fall asleep any minute.

"I love you, Reks."

"I love you, too."

Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and no flames. Thanks!


End file.
